Jayven
Appearance Her face is young, and she looks like she just came out of an anime. Her eyes resemble the kitsune No me ''TV trope, otherwise known in English as "Fox eyes" or "Shifty eyes", a subtype of the "Eyes Always Shut" Trope, which overlaps with the "Beware the Nice Ones" Trope. That means, if she does open her eyes.. one of three things is true. One, she's just trying to see how long she can keep her eyes open (which she only does if totally bored), two, she is surprised or shocked, or three... 'YOU FVCKED UP. '''You probably messed with her little sister. Her dress resembles a traditional icy-blue or dull-icy-blue colored kimono with sky-blue or dull-sky-blue colored design, but looser and easier to move in. Otherwise, she wears a very ornate indigo and purple tunic and denim jeans. Her hair is ginger, and sectioned into 9 different ponytails that reach her thighs. The 9 ponytails are all bunched together at her head. When in full Kitsune form, her Nine tails and fox ears are visible, and her ponytails practically recede into her head. Sometimes in this form, her face will also form into a snout. In her fox form, she is an elegant red fox, with burgundy fur, as well as the normal white and black a fox would have, with the exception of the yin-yang on her forehead. She is also slightly larger than normal foxes, height-wise. She's about as tall as a wolf, but still incredibly thin somehow. She is a Nisetoshi. Story coming soon ;) Personality She's a mix of three different personalities. One is Kuu(or perhaps more accurately, Dan)dere. She will not show much emotion, just sitting somewhere, doing something, with only the faintest hint of emotion, (e.g., a tiny smirk or grimace/frown) and prefers not to interact with others. This side of her, if not balanced, she would become a Hikikomori, or, a shut-in. Another is Orreko. She is tomboyish, and likes to train. She lashes out at anyone who messes with her little sister, and will commonly spar with Kohaku. She has a more masculine voice and 'speech pattern' and more masculine... style. This balances her unemotional side, as well as makes her kinda rude sometimes. Overall, she is quiet until something prompts her to respond. She strongly believes in honor. She's mischievous, unless Sayuri is around. She wants her little sister to see her as a responsible older sister, and not just an arrogant, headstrong, stubborn person. She does not allow anyone to mess with her little sister. She is strong willed, once she makes up her mind, it's hard to change it. However, despite how strong willed and strong in general she is, she could be driven into a depressive state, that would (theoretically) get worse and worse until she'd commit seppuku. Relationships Sayuri Chiyoko Besides being sisters, Jay is very protective of her sister. You will not even THINK about even SCARING Saya without Jayven hovering next to you with her eyes narrowed. Saya loves playing games with Jayven, specifically tag and hide and seek. Jayven also shapeshifts into different animals just to make Saya happy. Jayven wants to keep her sister out of as much trouble as possible. If you plan on trying to hurt Saya, well, don't. Jayven's watching. She will burn you. Kohaku Ryuu A fellow shapeshifter who prefers to take form of a fox or wolf with raccoon markings when not in humanoid form. In his human form, he has patches of skin covering his hands and his face in a raccoon-mask-pattern, these patches of skin being darker than the rest of his skin. In his half-human form, he has raccoon ears and a raccoon tail. He likes to spar with Jayven from time to time, and is not as.... mischievous as she is. Kaede Chiyoko As twins and magical beings, they actually know when the other is in pain or in danger. When together as tricksters, they have been called things as "ツインキツネトラブルしている /Tsuinkitsunetoraburu shite iru" translated to 'They are twin fox trouble' and "ツインキツネのトラブル/Tsuinkitsune no toraburu" translated to 'Twin foxes of trouble', because they loved to cause trouble for travelers and humans. Making them think there's a fire, then making said fire vanish, appearing as little lost fox kits or lost children looking for their mothers-- they will give a vague direction of "where they think their 'mom' is", ultimately misleading travelers through forests and then running off while the traveler's back is turned. That's their favorite prank, but others involved creating illusions of themselves standing behind someone, facing the direction opposite them, so that when the person turned, they would see the twins that they had just turned away from. Trivia * Jayven is not her real name, and she's never revealed her real name for.... reasons. * She can create illusions and faux fire, which looks exactly like real fire, but can only hurt someone if they believe the fire is real. * She tries to hide what she really is from humans and gems, but she's open with her true form around monsters for unknown reasons. * She is indeed from Japan, as are her siblings. * Their parents are unknown, most likely deceased thanks to Fox Hunters ** They are all being hunted by Fox hunters. *If she were to fall into her final stage of depression, she would wear a white kimono all the time, because white contrasts well with red. I'll let you think about that a bit... Category:Characters Category:Gems